finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Firion/Outras aparições
Outras Aparições ''Final Fantasy XIV thumb|250px Uma roupa do Firion está disponível para jogadores veteranos que tem um total de 840 dias de inscrição. Triple Triad Firion aparece como um lendário cartão (5 estrelas) de Triple Triad. Dissidia Final Fantasy thumb Firion aparece como um dos guerreiros do Cosmos e se destaca como o herói que representa o Final Fantasy II, opondo o Imperador. Firion viaja com Cloud, Cecil e Tidus. Como os três seguem para caminhos separados e lutar suas batalhas pessoais, Firion começa a questionar a razão de sua luta. Seu verdadeiro desejo é o de acabar com a guerra e criar um mundo pacífico livre da tirania e da opressão. Firion carrega uma Wild Rose com ele, seu desejo de vê-la florescer livremente um símbolo de um mundo que espera ver. Durante o jogo, vários outros personagens aprendem o sonho de Firion e compartilham sua esperança de um futuro de paz, incluindo a própria Cosmos. Sua roupa alternativa é baseada em uma arte de Yoshitaka Amano, dando-lhe um penteado diferente e um diferente estilo armadura com uma capa vermelha. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Firion reaparece como um guerreiro do Cosmos na prequel dp Dissidia Final Fantasy ao lado de todos os outros personagens do original. Em uma série de flashbacks visualizados nos relatórios, Firion discute sua rosa com Lightning quando ela a encontra, e os dois dizem um ao outro que mexe com suas memórias. Lightning devolve a rosa para Firion, mas pede que ele deixá-la tê-la quando ele recuperar todas as suas memórias para que suas próprias lembranças retornarem mais faceis. Segunda roupa alternativa do Firion é baseada em um outro projeto de Amano, dando-lhe armadura diferente, um cabelo mais longo, e uma capa roxa. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy thumb|115px Firion é um personagem jogável padrão no Theatrhythm Final Fantasy, representando Final Fantasy II. Ele é baseado em seu projeto no Dissidia, embora ele só empunha a Blood Sword. Firion é um personagem ofensivo e veloz. Sua Limit é o Blood Weapon. A cor dos olhos de Firion na arte promocional é turquesa; e sua aparição no jogo Curtain Call é corrigido para olhos castanhos. Estatísticas Estatísticas no iOS Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Firion retorna como um personagem jogável padrão. Se o jogador não selecioná-lo entre seu grupo de quatro, ele pode ser desbloqueado mais tarde recolhendo Indigo Cristal Shards. Estatísticas Pictlogica Final Fantasy Firion aparece como m personagem jogavel. File:PFF_Firion_Illust.png|Arte de Firion. File:PFF_Firion.png|Sprite de Firion. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Retratos= File:Firion Brigade Portrait.png|Icone do Firion. File:Firion Brigade.jpg|''Dissidia Firion. |-|Cartas de Habilidade= File:FFAB Lance Combo - Firion SR.png|Lance Combo (SR). File:FFAB Swordslash - Firion SR.png|Swordslash (SR). File:FFAB Lance Combo - Firion SR.png|Lance Combo (SR+). File:FFAB Swordslash - Firion SR.png|Swordslash (SR+). File:FFAB Double Trouble - Firion SSR.png|Double Trouble (SSR). File:FFAB Swordslash - Firion SSR.png|Swordslash (SSR). File:FFAB Double Trouble - Firion SSR.png|Double Trouble (SSR+). File:FFAB Swordslash - Firion SSR.png|Swordslash (SSR+). File:FFAB Fervid Blazer - Firion UR.png|Fervid Blazer (UR). File:FFAB Weaponmaster - Firion UR.png|Weaponsmaster (UR). |-|Cartas Lendárias= File:Lord Of Arms Brigade.png|Firion I (SR). File:FFAB Lance Combo - Firion Legend SR.png|Lance Combo (SR). File:FFAB Reel Axe - Firion Legend SR.png|Reel Axe (SR). File:FFAB Rope Knife - Firion Legend SR.png|Rope Knife (SR). File:FFAB Swordslash - Firion Legend SR.png|Swordslash (SR). File:FFAB Lance Combo - Firion Legend SR.png|Lance Combo (S+R). File:FFAB Reel Axe - Firion Legend SR.png|Reel Axe (SR+). File:FFAB Rope Knife - Firion Legend SR.png|Rope Knife (SR+). File:FFAB Swordslash - Firion Legend SR.png|Swordslash (SR+). File:FFAB Lord of Arms - Firion Legend SSR.png|Lord of Arms (SSR). File:FFAB Straightarrow - Firion Legend SSR.png|Straightarrow (SSR). File:FFAB Weaponsmaster - Firion Legend SSR.png|Weaponsmaster (SSR). File:FFAB Lord of Arms - Firion Legend SSR.png|Lord of Arms (SSR+). File:FFAB Straightarrow - Firion Legend SSR.png|Straightarrow (SSR+). File:FFAB Weaponsmaster - Firion Legend SSR.png|Weaponsmaster (SSR+). File:FFAB Fervid Blazer - Firion Legend UR.png|Fervid Blazer (UR). File:FFAB Lord of Arms - Firion Legend UR.png|Lord of Arms (UR). ''Final Fantasy Artniks File:DFF_Firion_SR_F_Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks File:DFF_Firion_R_I_Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Firion é um personagem exclusivo disponível apenas na Loja de Personagens Premium como um DLC aleatório. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper right Firion é um personagem em Final Fantasy Record Keeper. File:FFRK_Firion_sprites.png|Sprites. ''Final Fantasy World Wide Words 150px|right Final Fantasy Brave Exvius File:FFBE Firion.png| File:FFBE Firion 2.png| File:FFBE Firion 3.png| Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Firion aparece no ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game com cartas principalmente do elemento Fogo, embora sua carta com a arte de Dissidia seja do elemento Luz. Suas cartas mostram-no em sua arte de Yoshitaka Amano, sua arte de Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls, e em sua aparência de Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. File:1-018r_-_Firion_TCG.png|1-018R File:1-156r_Firion_TCG.png|1-156R File:Firion_TCG.png|Carta File:Firion2_PR_TCG.png|Carta ''Final Fantasy Portal App Firion aparece em cartas ''Triple Triad. File:FFPA_TT_013_Firion.png|Firion File:FFPA_TT_320x_Firion.png|Firion Aparições fora da série ''Kingdom Hearts Mobile thumb A roupa de Firion aparece me ''Kingdom Hearts Mobile. Categoria:Outras aparições dos personagens jogáveis de Final Fantasy II